Randall Look Alike
by Stupefied-Kunoichi
Summary: Randalls daughter, Illie, isn't who she appears to be. As Illie plans a conspiracy against Monstopolis, everyone is clueless, until it's too late. Might add a little RandallXFungus, I dunno.


**I love Randall and Fungus, so if you don't agree on how I view Fungus as a laugher...then I fail. LOL, naw, if you don't like it then why the hell are you reading it?**

**OH, and sorry if they are, and they probably will be, ooc (out of character).**

It's been 4 months since the kidtastrophe and everythings been pretty normal, except the monster who belives everytime you sneeze a crack appears on the planet but that's another story. Sulley's now incharge of Monsters. inc, Mike and Fungus are the top laughers, belive it or not, and Celia is now Celia Wazowski.

"And that's number 46!" A black and purple blob declared for all to hear as a red monster wearing funny glasses came through the door. He looked over to the canister and let a big grin cross his face as he saw it was full.

"Hey Fungus, only 4 more to go and you've caught up to Mike, man!" He removed the canister and replaced it with a new one.

"Yeah, but when I DO reach 50, he'll be on his 54th." Fungus wached as the green ball went in and out of the doors.

"It's strange, I mean, the screem extractor-watcha-call-it would've brewed SOME hate between you two, not rivalry. And yet you STILL-"

"Gloompton!" Fungus shut him up.

"Yeah, man?" He asked cooley.

"A new door would be nice." It was like something in his brain had just turned on so he buisied himself with finding the keycard. It was true though, Fungus was involved with the screem extractor and he could've released Mike when he was captured by Randall, but he didn't.

"Hey, Fungus. New door, like, ready, man!" Gloompton waved franticaly, as if his life depended on it. Fungus let out a sigh and walked through the door. As the day dragged on the scores went up, it was more tireing making kids laugh than scream so by the time he bell rang everyone was exhausted.

"You'll never catch us, Fungus and Gloompton!" Mike gloated as everyone cleared out of the laugh floor for their lunch.

"You may be ahead of us but only by...err..." Gloompton stared at the score board trying to count on his fingerless hands. "8! 8...? 8? WHERE THE HELL DID THE OTHER 4 COME FROM!"

"Fungus zoned-out remember." Sulley yelled as he filed his paper work, something that Mike never did.

"W-well, it's not MY fault I got distracted." Fungus protested as he swapped his silly glasses for his regular black ones. Mike nearlly laughed at his statement but just stopped and stared at something behind Gloompton.

"Oh, so know I'm that bloody ugly it's not even funny?" Gloompton just stared back.

"N-no. It's...not that. Hey sulley."

"Yeah?" The blue monster walked up to them. He looked to where Mike had begun pointing to and just stared as well. Fungus and Gloompton looked aswell but ended up in the same state as the other two.

There, stood at a desk filing paper work, stood a lizard identical to Randall except it had short, blue hair and wore a full-body blue suit. It didn't sound like anyone was breathing, untill Fungus decided to faint. Gloompton caught him as he fell and the other two just started yelling franticaly which caught the attention of the Randall-look-alike.

"H-hey! Fungus, wake up, man!" Gloompton yelled, not noticing the Randall-look-alike was behind him.

"What happend?" A calm voice came from behind Gloompton. Gloompton froze, he acted as if a T-rex was next to him and he was trying be unnoticed. He slowly turned his head to see the Randall-look-alike and nearlly fainted himself.

"He fainted." He forced out his mouth.

"Why?" She cocked her head a little.

"Because...well...Mike?" Gloompton and the Randall-look-alike turned to the 1-eyed monster.

"I think it's because you look exactly, well apart from the hair and clothes, like Randall Boggs. They were parthners and Fungus was scared like hell of Randall."

The Randall-look-alike was silent for a moment and looked down at the floor.

"Oh..."

Fungus slowly opened his eyes and noticed the area he was in had changed. He lifted his head up and saw 3 people, Sulley, Mike, Gloompton and...the Randall-look-alike!

"What the-!" He yelled grabing everyones attention, they all ran to him except the Randall-look-alike, she just walked.

"Ah so you're FINALLY awake." Gloompton resisted the urge to smack him.

"Yeah, we all decided to leave work early because of you." Mike said.

"Oh come on, we all know it wasn't his fault." Sulley watched annoyed as Mike rolled his eye. All Fungus did was point at the Randall-look-alike hoping to get an explanation.

"Oh well, she never told us who she _actually _is." Sulley rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry. My names Illie Boggs, I work with Dunstan."

"Wait...did you just say Boggs? As in Randall Boggs?" Mike asked what everyone was thinking.

"Yup, he's my...uh...father." Illie looked down at the floor nervously. Everyone was, once again, gob smacked.

**Okay, sorry for a shit chapter/story/character. If none of it makes sense, you shall banish me!**


End file.
